TMNL (Teenage mutant Ninja Lizard)
by Mei H. Kin
Summary: It's my second story. It's about the turtles helping a mutated Lizard/alligator, and she starts dating Raph, but they go through a lot, and she's tortured, fataly injured, brave, scared.


Lynette

I am _NOT_ in the mood to talk.

First, I'm being chased by 5 members of that _STUPID_ gang, the Purple Dragons.

Second, They keep calling me,"Freak, Mutant, Abdomination, Lady and _FROG_!" If there is one thing in the world that's neck to neck in my hatred coloumn with Shredder, it's being called _FROG_. I'm a _LIZARD_, not a _FROG_! I have a _TAIL_ not webbed feet. Big difference.

Gasping for breath, I ducked into a cluttered alley and held my breath as the 5 gang members ran past, clutching my arm. Blood was running down, tracing the outline of my muscles. I let my breath out in a rush as my phone started quietly ringing

**"**_**Hanging Tree**_**"**

_**Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

_**where they strung up a man they say**_

_**murdered three,**_

_**strange things did happen here**_

_**no stranger would it be if we met**_

_**up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

"Hello?" I whispered. It was April, the only human friend I have. She has a boyfriend Casey, but I haven't met him, something about him telling someone.

"Lynette? Why are you whispering?" April asked worridly.

"Purple Dragons..." I started trying to explain, but she intterupted me.

"Again? I'm getting you some help." She said stubbornly.

"I don't need..." I hung up quickly, the 5 membered gang just found me.

The guys (TMNT)

Ring, Ring!

"I got it!" Don yelled jumping up from his computer, when nobody went to answer it.

"Hello, Cowabunga Party Services,Cowabunga Dude! How may I help you?" He asked unenthusiasticlly.

"Myfriend'sintroubleandIneedyourhelp!" April said hurridly.

"Wait, you need our help with what?" Don asked as the rest of the family stared.

"I have a friend that's cornered in the alley beside the pet shop by Purple Dragons," She explained slower.

"Alright, we'll be there." He sighed. He hung up and looked around, finally noticing them staring.

"Well Dude?" Mikey asked pausing his game. Raph stood up ready for some action.

"April says she has a friend in trouble, beside the pet shop by the Purple Dragons." Don explained

"Well, by all means, let's go!" Raph said walking out.

"Dude, You sure this is the place?" Mikey yawned.

"Yep, look," Don said pointing, below them a figure was cornered by 5 Purple Dragons. It seemed to be speaking angerily at them because of the harsh hand movements.

Lynette

"Leave me Alone!" I yelled pushing the gang leader back away from me.

"Now, we could've made this pleasurable, but now, I don't think a girl in a dweeby frog costume isn't going any where without learning a lesson." The leader growled and purred,"Now you're stuck with us."

'Does he actually think I'm stuck with him!' I thought laughing out loud. They were suprised, I could see it on their faces.

"Three things wrong with that." I said walking up and blowing a lock of black hair out of my face.

"First, I'm not stuck with you," I snarled, delivering a hurricane kick to the stomach,"Second, I'm a lizard," I crouched down and swept his legs out from under him," And third, IT'S NOT A COSTUME!" I yelled stomping on his chest. He angerily stood up and mumbled,"You didn't," while wiping blood off of his mouth.

"I think I just did." I said acidicly, laughing a laugh like windchimes, my hair started blowing around in the wind, so I must've looked scary, black hair, green skin, electric blue eyes, and dark clothes, complete with scales. He lunged forward to try to hit me. I leaned backwards, placing my palms on the cold concrete and flipped. Kicking him backwards in the process.

The guys

"Dudes! It's a dudette!" Mikey exclaimed pointing as the figure did a back hand spring and knocked the leader of the small group clean across the alley.

"Now, Let's go!" Raph growled, getting ready to jump down.

"Raph! Wait, we have to see if she's in real danger before we jump to help!" Leo ordered, holding onto Raph's shoulder. Raph thought for a minute and sat back down.

"Guys...I think it's time to jump in." Don said as a Purple Dragon knocked the girl out.

Lynette

I was so focused on the Dragon's in front of me, that I didn't notice the guy with the crowbar walk up behind me and hit me in the head until it was to late, I fell to the concrete unconcious.

Raph

I growled and jumped down off the pet shop roof, the guys followed and together we finished them off.

"Um... guys, she isn't human," Don said behind us as Leo, Mikey, and I stacked the thugs in a pile.

"What do ya mean?" I said walking over. She was wearing black camo hip-hugging jeans, a pair of strong, lace up boots, and a cut tank top that had the words "Gator Girl" printed on it in bright green letters. Don moved some black hair out of her face and my eyes widened. I was looking at a super _HOT_ girl. Her face looked sweet, but strong and scary at the same time. She had light green skin and dark lashes framed her eyes. I heard Don take a sharp breath and I looked down at were he was looking at, on her arms, neck, and tail were small scales that were a shade darker than the rest of her body, about three inches of them had been ripped off and was bleeding down her arm, outlining the many muscles she had. For some reason this made me see red for a minute.

'she's scaley yet hot.' I thought, while Don wrapped her arm up.

Lynette

I woke up laying in an unfamiliar room, with a bandage on my scales, that was the worst thing I had ever felt, and (trust me) I've felt a lot of stuff on my scales.

'where am I?' I thought, trying to sit up. Two firm hands pushed me back down.

"I wouldn't get up just yet if I were ya." A gruff but gentle voice with a brooklyn accent said. I looked up to see a turtle in a red bandana. I blushed and looked down as my eyes started to wander.

"Raph! Is the dudette awake ye..." Another turtle with a surfer accent said, walking in and freezing. He was wearing an orange bandana.

"I'll...uh...go get the others." He said as Raph continued trying to persuade me to lay down.

"I'm not tired!" I pouted, crossing my arms and refusing to lay down. When the turtle in orange came in again he had three other people behind him, two turtles in blue and purple, and a giant rat. The one in purple came over and unwrapped the bandage on my arm. I thanked him and started fixing my scales back to their normal position.

"I got a question. What'd the Purple Idiots want with you?" The one in red asked, earning a ," Raphael, language." from the rat.

"Do you really think I should answer you're question? We haven't even met." I said, wincing as I fixed a scale that had been twisted out of it's place.

"The child is right Raphael, we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Master Splinter." The rat said, I think that he was the oldest.

"I'm Leonardo, or Leo. That's Michaelangelo and Donnatello, Mikey and Don or Donnie, and That red faced turtle over there is Raphael or Raph." The one in blue said. Mikey was wearing

orange, Donnie was wearing purple, and Raph was wearing Red.

"And who are you, my child?" Splinter asked gently.

"My names Lynette, and I really should be getting back home." I said just as my phone rang a familar ring tone. I gulped and my eyes widened. The people around me stared curiously.

_**I know a Gator who's tough but sweet,**_

_**he's so fine he can't be beat,**_

_**Set's the sewer's stench on fire,**_

_**Got everything that I desire**_

I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hi dad." I muttered quietly.

"HI DAD? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS AND ALL I GET IS HI DAD? LYNETTE SHEA ALLION, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! YOU TURN 18 TODAY AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HOME!" My dad roared into the phone. I held it at arms length and looked around, every one was frozen in shock, suprise etched onto their usually composed faces.

"Dad... I can explai..."

"DON'T SAY YOU CAN EXPLAIN! YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME WHEN I HAD TO GO AND PICK YOU UP FROM THE ABANDONED SEWER CONDUIT BECAUSE YOU HAD A BUNCH OF FOOT NINJAS CORNER YOU THERE! IT'S ALWAYS, "I CAN EXPLAIN!" NOW WHERE ARE YOU?" he growled.

"I'm...at a friend's house." I said, sheepishly shrugging my shoulders at the guys.

"That "friend" better not be human, and I know it's a guy, because April's already called, I want to speak with a parent." He growled. I looked around and pushed the phone into Splinter's hand, turning it off speaker phone as I blushed deeper.

"You know what he wants." I mumbled as everyone, but Raph and Splinter, walked out snickering. Raph decided to stay though and just turned right around. Splinter came back a few minutes later to give me my phone,"Your father is on his way over, luckly we've met him so I didn't have to give him an address." Splinter said, pity filling his eyes. I curled up into a ball with my tail masking my eyes and groaned, I felt someone's hand on my back rubbing small comforting circles in between my shoulder blades. I looked through a crack between my tail and arms and saw Raph. I leaned over subconciously and layed against him. He stiffened for a minute before putting an arm around me.

"Lynette?" A worried voice yelled, running down the hall, I jerked up just as my dad barged in. His tail swished back and forth and his white lab coat flew behind him. His eyes were filled with worry, and his usually glistening scales weren't as shiny. If you haven't met my dad, he's a mutant alligator.

"I am so glad you're safe." He mumbled into my ear, hugging me tightly. I winced and he noticed.

"What is it?" He growled, checking me over. When he got to the gash on my arm from the missing scales, his eyes widened.

"Your scales! What happened?" He asked. I leaned into him and started explaining, I didn't want to talk about it, but he was my dad, it was like when mom died. They pulled her scales out one by one in front of me. He sighed and pulled me closer for a hug, understanding.

"Splinter's explained everything to me, and I think you should stay here for awhile." He said once I had forced the bad memories out of my head.

Raph

I watched, worried, as Lynette cautiously opened the phone and turned it on speaker phone. I guess the person that usually calls with that ring tone is really quiet. Instead, when she opened it and said," Hi dad." in a scared voice, I heard.

"HI DAD? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS AND ALL I GET IS HI DAD? LYNETTE SHEA ALLION, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! YOU TURN 18 TODAY AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HOME!" Lynette started explaining something but he intterupted. Somehow, his voice seemed familiar.

"DON'T SAY YOU CAN EXPLAIN! YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME WHEN I HAD TO GO AND PICK YOU UP FROM THE ABANDONED SEWER CONDUIT BECAUSE YOU HAD A BUNCH OF FOOT NINJAS CORNER YOU THERE! IT'S ALWAYS, "I CAN EXPLAIN!" NOW WHERE ARE YOU?" He roared. I flinched from the sound of him, does she deal with this every day? She spoke to him for a while, ignoring the snarls coming from him and handed the phone to Splinter. When he came back she groaned and curled into a ball. I couldn't help it, I rubbed small circles in her back, hoping to comfort her. She suddenly leaned against me, placing her head on my shoulder. I stiffened, but soon warmed up to her being there. I moved my arm and she scooted closer as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

1 year later

Lynette

"Supper's ready!" I yelled placing a titanic pizza on the table, my homemade pizzas were the only pizza that took 1 pizza to fill up all 4 turtles. Someone grabbed me by the back of the jeans and pulled me into their chest.

"Hey Raph." I said smirking.

"How'd ya kn..." He said, getting cut off by our lips meeting.

"Eww! Not at the table! I'm eating!" Mikey yelled, pitching a salt-shaker at us. I caught it and threw it back at him without intterupting the kiss. I smiled when the bullet found it's target.

Raph

"Supper's ready!" Lynette called, I waited until everyone had went in and snuck up behind her. I grabbed the belt loop to her jeans and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey Raph." She said smirking, looking up at me with her electric blue eyes.

"How'd ya kn..." I said, getting cut off when our lips met.

"Eww! Not at the table! I'm eating!" Mikey yelled, pitching a salt-shaker at us. Lynette caught it and threw it back at him without interupting our kiss. I pulled her closer as Splinter walked in.

"Please, not at the table." He said.

"Sorry sensai," I said, bowing my head in emmbaressment.

"I gotta go topside. You coming?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded and we went off to get dressed.

Lynette

"Ok. So we have pizza dough, sauce, pepperoni's, mushrooms, sprinkles, onions, peppers, olives, sausage, bacon, hamburger, pineapple, peanut butter, and extra cheese. All we need is three boxes of cereal and chocalate chips." I said, ticking them off on my six fingers.

After we had checked out and drove home, we sat in the back of the battle shell.

"How did you end up getting chased by the purple dragons?" Raph asked as I stood up, he knew this was a touchy subject for me.

"It's nothing..." I muttered as he jumped up and grabbed me by the arms.

"It isn't nothing! You always say that! I want the truth this time!" He shouted at me, slamming me against the wall of the battle shell and pinning me there. I flinched and kicked him.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Tell me the truth!" He snarled.

"It's noth..." I said, interupted as my head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. Raph stared horrified at my cheek, his hand, and back again. I erupted into sobs as I broke free and ran to the lair. When I got there, I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Lynette! Are you going to come out now?" Donnie said gently. I checked my make up and took in a shuddery breath, I had covered the mark up, but it still stung. Opening the door, I walked out as Mikey walked up to us.

"Have you seen Raph?" He asked me.

"Don't know, don't care." I mumbled walking dejectedly to mine and Raph's room and curling up in a ball on the bed.

The guys (everyone but Raph)

"Maybe he's still in the shell." Don said as they walked out to look.

"Raph you in he..." Leo said opening the door and freezing. Their brother was sitting with his shell against the wall, legs pressed against his stomach, arms on his legs, and staring at the floor as his tears made a puddle beneath him. His body shook from the sobs that tore from his chest.

"Raphie? What's wrong?" Mikey whimpered climbing in and rocking Raph back and forth like a 4 year old.

"I-I-I-I d-d-idn't m-m-mean t-t-to," Raph sobbed.

"Did Lynette do this to you? Is she responsible?" Leo snarled quietly.

"N-n-n-no, I-I-I d-d-didn't mean t-t-to! It...It was an a-a-accident!" Raph said, bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

"What did you not mean to do?" Donnie said gently, trying to calm his distressed big brother down.

"I-I-I-I hit h-h-her!" Raph wailed. Mikey and Don finally got Raph to calm down enough, so they could get more information. They were pretty shocked, Raph crying because he hit a girl. Not likely.

Lynette

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as Hun, the purple dragon leader, picked Splinter up. Two purple dragons had me by the arms so I couldn't move. That's what they thought at least. My tail swung around and I pointed it sideways so the flexible, spikey part, hit them in the back. Being part alligator helps sometimes. They yowled in pain and dropped me. Hun frowned and raised splinter up higher, getting ready to drop him. Splinter started to say something, but I didn't hear him.

"Nobody, NOBODY, touches my boyfriend's family!" I yelled running at him, he probably thought I was going to collide into him, but I knew better, at the last minute I jumped and smacked him in the face with my tail, making 16, 1 inch long incesions along his jaw. He growled, but dropped Splinter. I landed on the ground in a crouch and caught Splinter, who was unconcious. I gasped as something peirced my arm, looking down I saw a dart had injected itself in my skin, and my world was going blurry. They were tranquilizing me. Last thing I heard was, "Leave the rat, take the lizard freak."

The Guys (with Raph)

"Lynette!" Leo yelled as Donnie and Mikey tried to get Raph to quit crying behind him. He stormed into the lair and saw it was in ruins. Indentions in the wall formed what looked like Lynettes shape. Splinter was in the middle of the floor, laying down.

"Sensai!" Leo called rushing over.

"Lynette? Lynette! They took her, those ****** took her!" Splinter said. (I've blocked the use of language). All of His sons stared, except for one. Leo heard a muffled cry of anguish and a thud.

"Lynette!" their brother yelled, falling into a heap of distress and despair.

Lynette

"Let me go!" I yelled, pounding at the glass tube they had stuck me in. My tail slashed through the air behind me, making scratches on the glass. I was bloody, bruised, and almost fataly injured, but I didn't care, I just wanted out. Suddenly, the tube switched into a barred circle. My hands automaticlly clenched the bars angerily.

"Oh... how cute, the mutt has gotten rabid." Shredder cooed sarcasticly, slicing me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain as blood spilt from my stomach and all over my hands. The tube had reappeared and a small pool of blood was forming beneath my battered body. I slumped against the tube, and willed myself to continue being strong, but failed.

"Raph..." I muttered as my world turned black.

Raph

I stormed into Shredder's main 'throne' room and immediatly noticed him smirking. SMIRKING!

'oh you're lucky I'm just here to get Lynette.' I thought, slicing through a group of foot. I noticed a tube in the corner of the room.

'That's odd' Running over to it as Shredder laughed, I gasped and quickly busted the tube open. Lynette was slumped against the side of the tube in a inch deep pool of her own blood. As I busted the tube open, blood came pouring out, I ignored it and picked her up, making sure not to disturb her stomach. Which seemed to be the main problem.

"Guys, Let's Go!" I yelled, gently but quickly carrying Lynette to the battle shell. When we got there, I layed her down on the long, metal table Donnie had installed just before we left. My jaw clenched as my blood boiled, wait until I see Shredder next time, just wait. No one is going to do this to Lynette and get away with it.

"Raph! Go drive, Leo will help me. I know you'll get too angry with Shredder!" Donnie snapped as I mumbled and walked up to switch places with Leo. He slipped out and went into the back. Mikey sat up front because he didn't want to see the surgery. He says it will, "Ruin his young mind."

Donnie

I examined Lynette's injuries and immediatly focused on the large gashes in her stomach. Carefully, I removed the tissue that had been sliced and started disinfecting the area. I had Leo hook an IV into the tissue in her arm, and get a Syringe of morphine out of my bag. Taking the morphine, I injected it into the IV and made sure it went into her blood stream. I wanted to make this as painless to her and Raph as possible. I don't think I could take watching my bigger brother's despair anymore, and if Lynette died he would just get worse. This is the first time he's been happy in a long time, and I wanted to make it last. I snapped to attention as her stomach started bleeding again.

"Leo! Get the medical cloth!" I said as a hand appeared out of nowhere with what I was asking for. I looked up to see Splinter standing grimly in the doorway with April. Apparently, we had just got home. I took the cloth and gently pressed it against the two gashes that had started too bleed. Instructing Leo to hold them there, I quickly went too work stitching the top gash and moved onto the next two. Once we were finished with that task, I moved to the minor injuries, like her tail. Her tail had hit the glass so much that a couple of her spikes had broken.

"Where's my daughter and who's responsible?" I heard a quiet voice growl menacingly. Splinter and April moved to the side as Lynette's father walked up to the surgical area. His hands replaced mine, so I stepped back. He was older than me and had been studying science all his life, plus it WAS his daughter.

Lynette

I was concious of an odd pricking feeling on my stomach, but I didn't know what it was. Opening my eyes, I immediatly shut them as light flooded into my eyes and blinded me. Next time, I slowly opened them, letting them adjust to the light.

"Dad?" I said confused, why was he here?

"Lynnie?" He said, relief flooded his face,"Lynette! Oh thank the sewer's your alright!" I winced, he had just hugged me and crushed my arm.

"Lynette!" A voice said, a curtain flew open and Raph walked into the small area. Everyone else left as my dad gave me a stern look and walked out.

"Raph, what happened?" I asked confused.

"You honestly don't remember?" He asked me worried.

"No, not really. All I remember is you slapping me, me running off, hun attacking, and Shredder forcing some red liquid down my throat." I croaked. He immediatly went out of the room and came back with a water bottle. Drinking it, I flinched. Apparantly, the posion wasn't made to last, because all of my memories flooded into my head.

"Lynette?" Raph said worridly. I clutched my head in pain as images of Mom flashed through my head.

"Lynette?" he asked, cupping my face in his hands. His lips pressed against mine and the images disappeared.

"I love you." He sighed, placing butterfly kisses on my neck and jaw.

"You know I do..." I mumbled as Raph helped me out of the van. He held my side and had one of my arms wrapped around his huge shoulders.

POW!

"Raph! Lookout!" I shouted, making us duck, as I heard a gun shot fire through the air.

"I thought I had dealt with you already, Mutant Freak." Hun growled stepping out of the shadows. I heard Raph take a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm.

"Leave us alone! Why do you want me so bad?" I whispered, using my tail to help support me, because Raph wasn't doing a very good job.

"Our father owes me, and I plan on making him continue that payment." Hun growled as purple dragons pulled me away from Raph and grabbed us both, Raph froze when he heard the "Our" part.

"Dad payed that payment! He payed it when you threatened to kill mom, and then killed her as soon as he payed! You just want to torture our family! And to imagine you're my own brother!" I snarled.

"Lynette..." Raph said something, but I continued arguing with Hun.

"Well It's not my fault I was born human!"

"It isn't our fault either! We loved you being in our family! And then you run off with Shredder, kill mom yourself, and then kill sissy!" I sobbed. Hun froze and slowly got onto his knees to look at me.

"You might be my baby sister, and not understand anything yet, but I didn't kill Lilly. Remember Jake?" He asked. I nodded and rubbed my eyes as he told the purple dragons to let me and Raph go. Raph rubbed his wrists and then walked over to hug me, still alert and paying attention to our conversation.

"Jake killed Lilly and I ran off in grief, he then blamed it on me. When I returned I heard about what you all thought and he convinced me to join the purple dragons. I never knew you continued to love me. He lied to us all." He said, frowning.

"We always loved you, we didn't know what happened to you the night sissy died... I would wake up screaming every night Hun! Every night, because I only had dad to protect me from the horrors Shredder did to me every day! I didn't have someone there to comfort me!" I said, trying to stand up. I had sat down when the conversation had gotten longer.

"Well if this is the case..." Hun said standing up and ushering a purple dragon forward," Go tell Shredder the purple dragons are no longer part of his plans, and I quit!" He yelled. He took a small laser thingie out and pointed it at his dragon tattoo. He clicked a button and it slowly erased it from his skin.

"I will never be part of an organazation that has something to do with the Shredder again!" He said hugging me. I gasped as his giant hands crushed my stomach. He quickly let go, looking down in shame.

"Sorry about that, he said that if I didn't do it, he would kill you slowly in front of Raphael. I didn't want that to happen. I knew you loved him." He whispered.

"Wait! Let me get this straight. You two are brother and sister?" Raph asked looking confused. Hun and I quickly told him the story of our life and he understood.

"As long as it makes you happy, I'm ok with it." He muttered as I pressed my lips against his and made him quit talking.

"I'll, uh... go tell dad." Hun said uncomfortably, walking off and climbing down into the sewers. Raph helped me stand up and we started walking towards the man hole. Someone tackled Raph away from me as Casey jumped from the shadows with his baseball bat.

"You traitor! They trusted you, and you just side with... the purple dragons!" He yelled as I dodged his attacks and pushed him away. Leo came at me and I tried my best to block and dodge, but he was too fast when he was angry.

Raph

I layed there struggling and thrashing to get free, as Mikey pinned me to the ground and Leo attacked Lynette.

"Leave her alone Leo!" I yelled, struggling to get free from Mikey.

"No! She's a traitor! We trusted her! I trusted her near my family, near my father and brothers, and it turns out she's the sister of the purple dragon leader!" He snarled back, moving quicker in his fury. I struggled harder as her hand clinched her shoulder in pain and her tail feebly tried blocking his moves. I shouted out as his katanas sliced her skin, he had cut her in a cross form and it was gushing blood. She collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Lynette!" I yelled, breaking free of Mikey's grasp and running over to Lynette. I held her to my chest and sobbed.

"Raph, she's a traitor! She's the sister of _Hun_!" Leo argued with me.

"So! What does that mean? Hun just walked away from the Purple Dragons! Go look at his arm! He didn't know that his family still loved him! It doesn't mean you have to hurt her!" I sobbed. Leo looked taken aback. Tears flowed down my face as I tried waking her up.

"Oh, Lynette!" I sobbed harder, she didn't move and I had known what happened... just to make sure, I checked her pulse... nothing.

"You killed her!" I shouted at Leo, still crying. His face told me he regretted laying a katana on her, but now that I'd told him she's dead, he looked horrified with himself. I wasn't aware of the feeble beating of her heart under my hand.

"What's the matter?" Donnie asked as Splinter, April, and Donnie climbed out of the sewers.

"Leo killed her!" I sobbed, holding Lynette against my plasteron. Donnie leaned down to check her pulse.

"Sensai...I want you to check too." He muttered gravely. I could already tell what was coming. Splinter checked Lynette's pulse and stood up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Raphael-san..." He said as I buried my face in her hair, and cried. My body shook with grief and sorrow.

"What happened?" April asked me.

"M-m-ikey tackled me and pinned me to the ground, w-w-while Casey and L-l-l-leo attacked Lynette!" I sobbed, letting all of my emotions out, I had bottled them up for so long, I couldn't hold them anymore.

"Casey JONES!" April yelled standing up. Casey shrunk back in fear of April.

"Why would you ATTACK Lynette? And why would you kill her Leo?" April asked furiously. Leo had tears in his eyes.

"She was a traitor! She's known the whole time that Hun was her brother, and I sat here and watched as she spoke with him, and let him just walk off to go down near our house! Our home!" Leo said crying.

"He wasn't going to our house!" I yelled, gently handing Lynette to Donnie," He was going to tell his dad that he was coming home! That he wasn't in the purple dragons anymore! That he was sorry he ever ran away!" Leo looked stunned.

"You killed her for no reason!" I shouted, running and jumping into the sewers.

Running to an abandoned condiut, I walked in out of breath.

"Lynette!" I yelled up at the top of my lungs. Heart wrenching sobs escaped my chest... Leo killed her... now what? I expect he wants me to get on with my normal life? Like I'm doing that! He just killed my Girlfriend! And to think when we got to the house I was gonna ask for her hand! I pulled the ring out of the little pocket in my belt and clutched it in a tight fist. I tracked down a piece of string and fashioned it into a necklace with the ring on it...a reminder of how cruel Leo can be. Taking a deep breath, I turned and walked out. They better not expect me to talk to Leo or any of them any time soon...


End file.
